twilight_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rogue Class
The Rogue The Rogue represents an individual that lives on the underbelly of society. In order to thrive in such an environment, a rogue must be agile, intelligent and very charismatic. They are often known for sneak attacks, and can train to be assassins. They also have a familiarity with law enforcement and the ability to lay and remove traps. Modern rogues also know how to hack through computer security and bypass electronic security measures, as well as surveillance. They may also become adept at convincing others to do their bidding and disguise themselves, or impersonate others. Rogues contribute their knowledge of security to the Time Machine by improving cloaking and other stealth systems. There may be a bit of distrust toward the PC from other members of the party, but it’s a great opportunity to role play. Major Stat: AGI Minor Stat: PER, CHA · Assassin o The assassin is a master of stealth-killings and acrobatics. · Burglar o The Burglar is adept at stealing things and living on the streets. They thrive in the underbelly of society. · Covert-Ops o This Rogue tree is dedicated to finding out information and bypassing systems in any era. Time Machine Ability Time Machine Cloaking The Rogue designs a cloaking system which can prevent others from detecting it. This can range from hiding the Time Machine while stationary to keeping it off Radar-type systems. This is a single point talent Min Attribute AGI 70, PER 80 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''5 Rounds '''Range: Touch Passive Ability Get What You Need This is a unique rogue ability in which they are able, via their contacts, get hold of pretty much anything within reason. For instance, if a player asks the rogue to get him a magical sword, there’s going to be a (small) chance they have one stashed somewhere; otherwise, it may take a few days to get it through their unique channels. They are, at higher levels, able to track up to 5 items at one time from any era or planet. Restrictions apply to lower levels Base Rogue Abilities Expose Weakness The rogue can point out weak spots in the targets defenses causing +2 damage for all incoming attacks for 2 rounds. Each point increases the damage and rounds affected by 2. Min Attribute PER 55 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 5 Dodge The rogue can use their agility to fend off attacks and not allow blows that land to do as much damage. Each point reduces any damage from a successful hit by 2. This lasts 4 rounds. Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 10 Conceal Motive This allows the rogue to conceal their own motive, such as acting charitable when they really are intending to steal that diamond. Each point gives a 5% bonus against the perception check. Min Attribute: PER 60, CHA 55 Counter: CHA skill roll to attempt, PER skill roll to counter Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Assassin Backstab The character has been trained how to sneak behind an opponent and attack from the rear. The opponent gets a perception roll to detect the rogue. A backstab can only be used once, but it always hits and does double weapon damage. Each point adds 5% to the rogues AGI roll for sneaking and stabbing, and -5 to the opponents PER roll. Min Attribute: AGI 60 Counter: AGI skill roll as in sneak, PER skill roll for opponent Prerequisite Skill: None Range: 6’ MP: 10 Advanced Acrobatics The character has been trained in the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. Each point adds 5% to the rogues AGI roll for Acrobatic moves Min Attribute: AGI 65 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Acrobatics Range: 0’ MP: 2-10 depending on complexity of feat Crippling Strike The rogue can hamstring a victim, crippling them and reducing their to hit and movement speeds. Each point reduces movement by 4’/turn as well as giving a -2 to hit penalty. If the opponent is using a melee weapon, then suffer a -1 to their damage rolls as well. Min Attribute: AGI 65, PER 60 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None Range: Melee MP: 5 Conceal This is the skill used to conceal others. Kind of like a mass hide skill. Each point gives a -5% PER to be detected taken from the person with the LOWEST PER score. Min Attribute: PER 65 Counter: skill roll vs. person seeking’s PER Prerequisite Skill: None Distract The rogue is able to create a diversion to attract attention away or toward them. Each point decreases the perception check by 5; the higher the CHA, the better the chance as well. Min Attribute AGI 65, Cha 60 Counter: skill roll vs. PER Prerequisite Skill: Climb MP: 5 Poison The rogue can concoct poisons from various herbs and components in order to coat their weapon or slip into someone’s drink. This covers the use of poison gases as well. 1 pt. Level 1 poisons 2 Level 2 poisons 3 Level 3 poisons 4 Level 4 poisons Min Attribute: PER 65 Counter: PER against failure Prerequisite Skill: None Impersonate The rogue can, with the proper make up and props, imitate another and pass for them for a short period of time (shorter times for people that know the individual well). Each point gives a 5% to the counter rolls Min Attribute: CHA 65 Counter: CHA skill roll and skill roll vs. PER Prerequisite Skill: None Wall of Blades The rogue is able to target up to 3 victims with three blades and throw them. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: AGI 75 Counter: Range Prerequisite Skill: Throw Blades Range: '''12’ '''MP: 15 Assassin: Melee/Ranged The rogue has reached the pinnacle of silent killing with the use of melee weapons and ranged weapons. Each point gives a +5 to hit, +5 to sneak and hide rolls, +5 to damage, -5 to perception checks when using melee attacks and sniping abilities. Min Attribute: AGI 70, PER 70 Counter: NA Shadow Strike The rogue teleports to the target and does double damage Min Attribute AGI 75, WILL 55 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: 1 round MP: 25 Invisibility The rogue is able to sink into the shadows and remain unseen. A PER roll is made each round the rogue remains invisible Each point gives a -10% penalty to any perception rolls. For every 5 points the rogues AGI is higher than the ‘seekers’ PER, they add an additional 5% against that roll. Min Attribute: AGI 80, PER 80 Counter: skill roll vs. target PER Prerequisite Skill: Requires 4 points in previous talent. 'Cast Time: '''2 rounds '''MP:' 20 Burglar Bleed The rogue uses their melee weapon to cause melee weapon damage + 1d6 bleed damage per round for 3 rounds This is a single point talent Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None Range: Melee MP: 10 Lock Pick This allows the rogue to pick locks in any era they have the skill for. Each point decreases the lock difficulty level by one. See Table 1. Min Attribute AGI 60 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Sap The rogue saps the target with the handled end of a melee weapon, stunning the victim for 1 round per point in this skill Min Attribute: AGI 65 Counter: Melee Prerequisite Skill: Sneak Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Cat fall The rogue is able to fall and land on their feet from a height of 20’ without damage or movement penalty. This is a single point talent. Min Attribute AGI 70 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Acrobatics Persuade This individual is able to convince others to go along with their viewpoint. The higher the charisma, the wilder the idea. Each point gives a -5% chance to the counter roll. Min Attribute: Cha 60 Counter: CHA skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 10 Sleight of Hand Basically, this is stealing: grabbing small items as they walk by, simple illusions and maybe some juggling. Each point gives a +5% to the agility roll. Can be used in conjunction with sneak to improve chances. Min Attribute: AGI 70, PER 60 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Pick Pocket Slipping a wallet or other small item is child play to this rogue. This skill is all about picking stuff out of whatever pocket the rogue chooses on her unsuspecting victim. Each point gives a -5% chance on a victim’s perception roll Min Attribute: AGI 70, PER 60 Counter: AGI to succeed initially, PER on victim to counter Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 5 Dirty Fighting The rogue is schooled in the “dirty tricks” needed to win a street fight: Throwing sand, kicking below the waist, beer bottles, you name it…anything that can even the odds. Each point gives -5 for opponents to hit in a street fight, and a +5 to hit for the rogue. This bonus is for melee weapons only. Min Attribute: AGI 70, PER 65 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None Street Wise The art of getting along on the streets. The rogue gains a sixth sense about who to go to for information, drugs, or fencing stolen merchandise, and also knows instinctively who the baddies of the underworld are, and stay away from (or go to for work!) Each point gives a +5 PER roll bonus when entering a new area and just ‘hanging around’ Min Attribute: PER 65 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Detect Lie After ‘altering the truth’ so many times, the rogue can tell when someone else is doing it. Each point gives a 5% bonus on the perception check Min Attribute: PER 70 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: '''instant '''Range: 6’ MP: 5 Kick The rogue tries to land a dirty kick to stun the target for 2 rounds + 1 round to pick up their weapon. This does 1d6 damage. This is a single point skill Min Attribute: AGI 70 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None'' ''Cast Time: '''2 rounds '''MP: 15 Covert-Ops Silence This is remaining motionless to escape detection and can also aid in Sneak. Each point removes -5% PER from discovery while silent, and adds +5% perception to the rogue. It also gives an extra 5% to any sneak bonuses. Min Attribute: AGI 50, PER 55 Counter: PER skill roll against being discovered Prerequisite Skill: Sneak Bypass System This is the ability to bypass or “disarm” a system, whether it be a trap, alarm or device 1 pt. Simple mechanical traps 2 Electronic alarms and surveillance 3. Computer controlled devices 4. Era IX and X devices 'Min Attribute:' PER 55, AGI 55 Counter: INT based on complexity Prerequisite Skill: None Forgery The creation of a false written document or alteration of a genuine one, with the intent to defraud. Each point allows more difficult documents to be forged and adds a +5% to the success roll Min Attribute: AGI 60, PER 55 Counter: Average of AGI and PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Escape Artist The character is a master of escape and cannot be contained easily. Each point adds +5 to the average to roll against. Min Attribute AGI 65 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Acrobat MP: 10 Fast-Talk The ability to BS your way out of sticky situations is invaluable for one such as a rogue. Each point gives a -5% to the PER roll of the person that is the target, and a +5% to the rogue’s charisma roll Min Attribute: CHA 60 Counter: CHA skill roll Prerequisite Skill: Gamble MP: 5 Sneak This is the fine art of slinking around doing unsavory things. This is a prerequisite for assassins and its bonuses can be applied to any sneaky agility rolls. Each point gives +5 to any sneak-type agility rolls (such as sleight of hand) Min Attribute: AGI 70 Counter: AGI skill roll Prerequisite Skill: none Incapacitate The rogue is able to subdue an opponent out of combat for 5 min per point spent. Requires sneaking to target. Min Attribute: AGI 70, PER 60 Counter: skill vs. PER for sneak Prerequisite Skill: Sneak MP: 10 Sense Motive This allows the rogue to attempt to figure out what a person’s true intentions are. Each point gives a 5% bonus on the perception check Min Attribute: PER 70 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Lip Reading Each point in lip reading allows the person to decipher more difficult speech. 1 point: normal speech 2 Whispering or partially covered. 3 Excited speech and yelling 'Min Attribute': PER 75 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Observation. Know language being spoken MP: 5 Sniper The rogue is trained to set up and shoot targets from a very long range. Each point awards a +5% to hit advantage when using sniper weapons. Min Attribute AGI 75, PER 75 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Last Ditch The rogue can spend MP in order to do more damage upon a successful hit. They can spend up to 40 points to do +2 damage per 10 MP spent in this maneuver. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: AGI 80 Counter: melee Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 10-40 Ultimate Rogue Abilities Heightened Hearing This allows the character to hear things at a wider frequency range and from a longer distance than that of a normal human. Each point gives a +5 to the perception check Min Attribute: PER 80 Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 10 Improved Awareness The rogue has become so aware (even paranoid) of their surroundings that any perception checks will receive a bonus. Each point spent gives a +5 to PER at the time it is placed into the skill. This skill must be “turned on” and lasts 4 rounds. Min Attribute: PER 85 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 15 Improved Dodge Heightened hearing and combat experience have improved the rogue’s ability to get out of the way from incoming strikes. They get a permanent +5 to their AR. This is a single point talent. Min Attribute: PER 80, AGI 80 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Dodge Sense Trap The rogue has developed a knack for figuring out where THEY would put a trap, and seeking it out. Each point adds 5% to the PER roll Min Attribute: '''PER 85 '''Counter: PER skill roll Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 5 Deadeye The rogue is adept at skill shots giving a -5 on their skill roll when taking a skill shot. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: AGI 85, PER 85 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 15 Rogue Tables Table 8: Lock pick Chance Table 9: Trap Chance Table 10: Poison Difficulty Table 11: Get What You Need The Warrior Warriors are well versed in the art of leadership and combat. They believe in a set of heroes, veterans of past battles, and strive to remain true to those qualities that exemplify that deity. Warriors are not necessarily ‘bash and slash’ but also have skills that involve minor healing, law enforcement and party buffs. They aren’t relegated to a no-personality role either; you can be a time cop, enforcing the mandates of the TICS (Time Continuum Stability) agency, or a thug mercenary for hire by the highest bidder. Warriors contribute defensive and offensive capabilities to the Time Machine. Major Stat: STR Minor Stat: CON, AGI · Berserker o The Berserker is a normal warrior that is able to enter a heighted state during combat. They specialize in taking and dealing damage. · Commander o The Commander is a soldier that is trained in controlled combat and tactics. They can become masters of all forms of missile weapons. · Powerblade o The Powerblade draws upon ancient magic to empower their weapon to either help their allies or deal grievous damage to their foes. Time Machine Ability Arm Spaceship The warrior is able to specify armaments for a spaceship/Time Machine so that they are correctly balanced for offense and defense Min Attribute INT 60, STR 85 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: Military Tactics